The invention relates to a thermoelectric device comprising:                a first leg made from a first material, anchored at the level of its first end to a support,        a second leg made from a second material, anchored at the level of its first end to said support,        an electric connecting element provided with first and second contact areas respectively in electric contact with the first leg and the second leg so as to form a thermocouple.        